Emma Smith
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: This is my life. My name is Emma Smith, Sarah Jane's adopted daughter. I had time travelled and ended up in Victorian England, however, I had only just returned a few months ago. It is now January 2012 and this is my story.
1. Birth

Birth

Many people say that you can't remember back to babyhood, and I guess they're right. I try to, but my past is now a foggy memory.

I don't remember the day I was born, but I remember the awful day when I was taken into care. My parents had too many children, so they could not look after me. They washed me and dressed me in a lavender dress before they packed my things. My brothers and sisters said tearful goodbyes before I was put in the car. I thought that it would be the last time I would ever see them.

I was taken to a care home, where my parents said their goodbyes. They unloaded the car, including my baby seat and left me in the care of strangers. I tried to call out for them but they didn't come.

I was taken inside, fed and changed. Afterwards, I found that I had to share a room with another girl, who was named Lucy. Lucy picked me up and twirled me round. I fixed my blue eyes on her. Lucy was doing all the smiling for the both of us. She soon put me down again, both of us breathless.

As Lucy continued with something, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Lucy called. I turned to see who was coming in. The door opened to reveal the stranger I had been with moments before. "Lucy," he said. "This is Sarah Jane Smith. She is a journalist." The woman came in.

"Hello Lucy," she said. "I can see you're busy, so shall I leave you to it?"

"No," Lucy replied. "You can stay. I think that it would be nice for Emma to have someone else around."

Lucy picked me up and I could see the woman clearly. She had short, brown hair and a fringe. Her eyes were hazel and she was wearing a loose, light blue top and a light pink skirt. I tried all I could to smile at her. She smiled back. "She's adorable!" she cried as she gently lifted me out of Lucy's arms. "Why is she here?"

"Her parents had a lot of children," Lucy explained.

"So, Sarah Jane," Lucy began. "What sort of journalism do you do?"

"Just this and that," Sarah Jane replied as I snuggled into her. "Not much." I closed my eyes as I listened to their conversation.

As Lucy lifted me out of Sarah Jane's arms a few minutes later, I began to protest vigorously. I didn't want her to leave. "I think Emma likes you," Lucy told Sarah Jane.

"I think you're right," she replied. "I think I like her too."

"Have you got any information for your story yet?" Lucy asked. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"Not yet," she replied. "But I will come back to play more with Emma later." Then, she was gone.

As Lucy put me down in my cot, the stranger came back again. "Lucy," he said. "I need to talk to you about Emma."

"What about her?" Lucy asked. "Don't tell me that someone wants to adopt her already."

"Someone does," he replied. "The woman who was here earlier, Sarah Jane Smith, wants to adopt her."

"But I like Emma!" Lucy wailed. "Can't she stay?"

"Only for a few days while the adoption papers are sorted out," he told her sternly. "No longer."

Once the stranger left, Lucy began to cry. She plucked me from my cot and held me close. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

After that, my memories become foggy. I can remember that the adoption papers got signed and I got adopted by Sarah Jane.


	2. Bannerman Road

Bannerman Road

When we got to Sarah Jane's house, I fell in love with it. It looked almost like the house I've seen in one of my sister's picture books.

When Sarah Jane got us in, she began to show me round the house. She even had shown me her attic. I never saw anything more beautiful in my life. I still think that now. At the time, Sarah Jane had no children. No children other than myself.

There was a metal dog up there. She put me down and I crawled over to it. "Doggie!" I cried.

"My name is K9," K9 replied.

"K9, Emma is only a few months old," Sarah Jane reasoned.

"The sooner she learns my name, the better," K9 replied stiffly.

Soon, Sarah Jane got some milk ready for me and I had lunch up in the attic. Everything was calm and I was content. Well, that was until the phone went off. I dropped my bottle and began to scream. Sarah Jane went to answer it.

"Yes?" she asked. She paused for a little while as she listened. "Look, I can't do any investigating for about a year or so." She was silent for a while. "Why? I'll tell you why, I have just adopted a baby." Another pause. "How old is she? She is at least two months old. I can't do any investigating, I already told you." She hung up and walked back to us.

"Who was that?" K9 asked as Sarah Jane picked me up.

"That was UNIT," she replied. "They wanted me to do some investigating." She looked at me. "I don't think I can do that for a while as you are such a little handful." Sarah Jane then hugged me close.

"Mama!" I cried. Sarah Jane began to bounce us up and down, gently.

"That's right," Sarah Jane whispered. "Mama's here."


	3. Great-Aunt Lavinia

Great- Aunt Lavinia

A few days later, Sarah Jane was packing the car up. As she strapped me into the passenger seat, she said: "We're going to see your Great- Aunt Lavinia. You'll like her."

As the journey wore on, I decided to have a nap. The car stopped at an abrupt halt. "What now?" Sarah Jane asked. She got out of the car and walked over to the bonnet. As she pulled it open, smoke came out. I sat there, watching her curiously.

Sarah Jane was in a huff and a puff when she got back in the car. "It seems like we won't be going anywhere for a while. All we can do is wait."

As we waited, I tried to have a nap, but my dreams were full of my parents. They were tormenting me, saying that I was a loser. I tried to reach out to my siblings and Lucy, but they pushed me away. In the distance, I heard Sarah Jane's voice. She seemed to be talking to someone, but whom? As she got closer, I could make out what she was saying. "You'll love her, Aunt Lavinia. Emma's a really good girl."

"I hope you are right," Lavinia replied.

"She slept for almost the full journey," Sarah Jane told her. She sounded worried. "I hope she is all right."

"She'll be fine, Sarah Jane, don't worry," Lavinia told her.

I woke up to find that I was being unstrapped from my seat by Sarah Jane. "Wakey wakey," she said. "It's time to meet your Great- Aunt Lavinia."

Great- Aunt Lavinia looked kindly enough. She had short, blonde hair and her smile made me feel content inside. She was wearing a brown cardigan and a white skirt. As Great-Aunts go, this one seemed a bit old fashioned.

Great-Aunt Lavinia's house was huge. Sarah Jane told me that it was a manor. In the sitting room, there were chairs that looked really comfortable. I tried to climb onto one, but I slipped and landed on my bottom. I began to cry, but Lavinia helped me up and lifted me onto one of the seats. Sarah Jane sat beside me. Great-Aunt Lavinia sat in her armchair and took something out of a box. "If you don't mind," Sarah Jane began. "I'd rather you didn't smoke in front of Emma. She's still very young, after all."

"Yes, you're right," Great-Aunt Lavinia sighed as she put it away.

"So, how is your journalism going?" Great-Aunt Lavinia asked.

"I've stopped for a bit," Sarah Jane replied. "Emma's a bit of a handful, and I prefer to keep my full attention on her."

"Fair enough, fair enough," Great-Aunt Lavinia said.

Our stay at Great-Aunt Lavinia's wasn't going according to plan. This is because people kept on calling Sarah Jane, telling her to investigate something. Her response was always the same: "I can't investigate anything because now I have a little girl. What do you mean it's urgent? I'm sure it is as urgent as a dog chasing a cat. Goodbye."

Suddenly, Great-Aunt Lavinia grew ill. Very ill. She took to her bed and she couldn't walk downstairs. She was taken to hospital the next day. We had to go home the day after. There was no point staying if Great-Aunt Lavinia wasn't there.


	4. My first birthday

My first Birthday

On my first birthday, we went for a walk in the park. It was the first time I have been to the park and I was very happy. We then played together and had a lot of fun, but I soon grew pretty sleepy. "I think the fresh air did you some good," Sarah Jane told me as she put me in my new pram and started walking home.

Once we got home, she helped me to open my presents.

A parcel arrived in the post, which was addressed to me. Sarah Jane brought it through.

"I don't recognise the writing, so I have no idea who it is from," she told me. I was confused. No one else other than Sarah Jane, my Great-Aunt Lavinia and those at nursery knew where I lived. Sarah Jane opened the card and read:

Dear Emma,

You will not know me just yet, but I had to send this to you. You will like it. Have a great birthday!

Ruby White.

"Who is this Ruby White?" Sarah Jane asked. I shrugged.

I opened the parcel to find a ball. I bounced it and it changed from blue to red. I was surprised.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You can now talk?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know how, but it seems easy."

By bouncing that ball, have I expanded my knowledge from an infant to a young child?


	5. The visit

The visit

The day after my birthday, we were at home. Sarah Jane left me to play with my new toys as she got the guest room ready. Great-Aunt Lavinia's ward, Brendan, was coming to stay.

There was a knock on the door later that day. Sarah Jane ran to get it. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to investigate.

"Hello Sarah," Brendan said. I looked over to see Brendan for the first time. He was a tall, young man with brown hair and eyes.

"Hello Brendan," Sarah Jane replied. "I managed to get the guest room ready for you."

"Thank you," Brendan replied as he stepped inside. He noticed me at once. "I'm guessing that you must be Emma," he said as he picked me up. I tried to smile at him, but I am now worried that it came out as a grimace. He was wearing a black jacket, trousers a t-shirt.

"Brendan, why are you wearing black? It's really hot." Mum said.

"Sarah Jane Smith, I am sorry to say that Lavinia Smith has died."

Suddenly, Sarah Jane looked far away.

"I am sorry, but when she took ill last year, the Doctors said that she wouldn't get better."

Sarah Jane broke down into tears.


	6. The funeral

The funeral

Around two weeks later, it was the funeral of Great-Aunt Lavinia. Sarah Jane wore a black blouse and trousers. She dressed me in a small, black dress. Soon after we were ready, we set off for the church.

Once we arrived, Brendan came and stood beside Sarah Jane. We could have easily had a small service, for there was only myself, Sarah Jane, Brendan and a few of Lavinia's close friends.

"Funerals are always a sad business," Brendan said afterwards. I had slept through most of it, but only stayed awake for when Sarah Jane and Brendan said some fond words about Lavinia.

The three of us returned to Great-Aunt Lavinia's old house. "It doesn't feel right now she's dead," Brendan said, sadly.

"You're right about that," Sarah Jane replied. I had sensed their sadness and was determined to cheer them up.

I began to wiggle out of Sarah Jane's arms. Sarah Jane put me down as she and Brendan sat down. I crawled over to my building blocks. They were a gift to me from my late Great-Aunt.

I began to try and stack some on top of one another, fitting them into place to make a L. I had seen my Great-Aunt's name so many times that I knew it off by heart.

The A was the next task, but I kept with it. It took a while to work out how to do the I, but I decided to keep that as a tower. Trying to hold the block up in mid-air was out of the question because there were two I's in Lavinia's name.

Once I completed the challenging task, I sat at a small table and opened up my drawing pad. "It seems like Emma knows how to keep herself entertained," Brendan smiled. Sarah Jane nodded.


	7. Nursery

Nursery

"NOT GOING!" I yelled, folding my arms so that Sarah Jane couldn't get me changed.

"Emma, please," Sarah Jane begged. "It's only for the morning. I'll pick you up at lunchtime."

"NOT GOING!" I screamed, kicking my legs in the air.

About twenty minutes later, Sarah Jane finally got me dressed. I was wearing a light blue dress and a white cardigan. Sarah Jane put my shoes on and she held my hand as we set off for the nursery.

The nursery was only a two minute walk down the road, and I was nervous when I arrived. However, the receptionist was kind and led me into a classroom. I turned and waved goodbye to Sarah Jane. She waved back.

The classroom was bright, cheerful and welcoming. The teacher allowed us to do certain activities like drawing, painting and dressing up. I decided to try and do a drawing, for I knew that Sarah Jane would love that.

I got a piece of paper, sat down and began to draw, trying to do it in as much detail as I could manage. I drew myself, Sarah Jane and K9.

Afterwards, the teacher said that it was nap time. I was confused. Did you have to nap at a certain time? It seemed so, but I now never had a nap in the morning. I had grown out of it when my Great-Aunt died. I now only had a nap in the afternoon if I really needed it. Instead, I sat in a corner and quietly looked at a book.

Once nap time was over, a young girl around my age walked over and sat beside me. "Jade," she said, holding her hand out.

"Emma," I replied as she shook my outstretched hand.

"Good book?" Jade asked. I nodded in reply.

"Are you staying for afternoon?" I asked. Jade shook her head.

"Mama's coming soon," she told me. "You?"

"Same," I replied.

I started the book from the beginning and Jade helped me learn some of the words I struggled with.

All too soon, it was time to go home. I picked up my drawing, said goodbye to Jade and ran over to mum. "Mama!" I cried as she picked me up.

"Hello Emma," mum cried as she hugged me.

"Drawing," I said, showing it to her.

"That's really good Emma," she said.

That was how it went for the next few months.


	8. The gift from space

The gift from space

On the Tuesday morning, Sarah Jane gently woke me up. "Happy Birthday!" she cried as I sat up. I forgotten it was my second birthday. I looked at the ball on my bedside table. I kept it there since my first birthday, which was a year ago at that time. I picked it up and bounced it again.

That day, Brendan came to visit. I walked over to him and held my arms out to him. Walking was as easy as crawling and talking. Brendan picked me up and hugged me. "Hello, birthday girl." He said, smiling at me.

That morning, I went to nursery without a fuss. "First time she's done that," Sarah Jane laughed.

That morning, I found that my knowledge expanded more than I thought, as I got a lot better at drawing. I had done a very special drawing of the three of us. Myself, Sarah Jane and Brendan, although I quickly added K9. Jade came over. "Good drawing," she said.

"Thank you," I replied.

Later that morning, it was Brendan who picked me up. I've shown him the drawing I have done. I waved goodbye to Jade as we left the building. She waved back.

Once we got back, I was surprised to see a young man there. He had messy, brown hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a shirt and tie, along with a blue pair of trousers and a brown trench coat. "Hello Emma," he said. "I am the Doctor, your Godfather. Your mum and Sarah Jane insisted upon it."

"But Sarah Jane is my mum!" I cried.

"Unfortunately, she is only your adopted mum. Your real mum is out there somewhere. I don't know where yet. You'll meet her at some point."

I ran over to the Doctor and he hugged me. "Oh, I got something for you." He pulled a package out of a police box. "Your mum helped me choose it."

I opened it to find a box. Sarah Jane helped me to open the box where we found a play mat. The Doctor found the card and handed it to me. I opened it and read it.

Dear Emma,

I hope you are having a great second birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't look after you, but I hope that you will forgive me. I still love you and you are still my little angel.

Ruby White.

"So, is this Ruby White person my real mum?"

"Yes, she is," the Doctor replied. "She wanted you to be in the care of someone else as she thought that her husband may not treat you very well. She travelled over half the galaxy to find the perfect home for you. She went into all that trouble, just for you."


	9. The aliens

Chapter 9- The aliens

It was a usual afternoon for most people. Brendan was still staying with us so that he could help look after me. Well, that didn't go too well.

Something had entered the room. It looked a lot like an octopus that I've seen in picture books, but it had only one eye in the centre of its head. Its skin was smooth and black. With a twitch, one of its eight tentacles slipped forward and wrapped itself around me. I began to scream for help. I heard footsteps run closer…closer…

Then, we were gone.

As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I saw that there were more of those black octopus monsters. I backed against a wall as one of them drew closer. "No," I heard one of them say. "Don't kill her- yet." I turned to see that I had not backed against a wall, but one of those creatures.

Soon, a light switched on. I blinked rapidly, getting used to the harsh light. The creature behind me wrapped its tentacles around me so that I couldn't escape.

One of the aliens turned into a more human form. She had long, black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing only black, as if she was going to a funeral. She looked a lot stricter than my adopted mum, Sarah Jane. "What is your name, child?" she asked me.

"E-Emma Smith," I stammered.

"Well, Emma Smith," she said. "My name is Mrs Wolf, leader of the Octobagon race. Do you know anyone called Sarah Jane?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, if you don't, we'll have no choice but to kill you."

"She's my adopted mum!" I cried.

"Perfect," Mrs Wolf said, smiling. "I'll escort you home." She turned into her Octobagon form and I screamed. She wrapped and tentacle round me as the other one released me.

Once we were outside the house, Mrs Wolf turned into her human form. "Will Sarah Jane be home?" she asked. I nodded. We walked up to the front door and Mrs Wolf knocked on the door.

As Sarah Jane opened the door, I ran up to her. "Sarah J!"

"Emma!" Sarah Jane gasped, relieved. She picked me up and looked at Mrs Wolf. "Thank you Miss…er…"

"Mrs," Mrs Wolf corrected. "Mrs Wolf."

"Thank you, Mrs Wolf."

"Sarah J!" I cried. "She's alien! She's alien!" Sarah Jane slammed the door.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked from the doorway of the sitting room.

"Emma said that Mrs Wolf, the person who returned her, is alien."

"But I thought that Emma was kidnapped!"

"So did I."

Suddenly, the door was pulled off by the Octobagon. "RUN!" Sarah Jane yelled. She raced up the stairs to the attic, carrying me in her arms, Brendan close behind.

"What are you looking for?" I was now in Brendan's arms as Sarah Jane was searching for something.

"At least I have one more left," She murmured as she raced down the stairs.

A few minutes later, she came back up. "All sorted," she said. "Turns out the Octobagon crash landed on our planet a few years ago and wanted to go home."

We did meet a lot more aliens afterwards, but Sarah Jane said that she's seen more aliens than I have.


	10. The nursery alien

10\. The nursery alien

I thought that I would have a normal day at nursery. However, when I got there, the usual staff has gone.

"This is odd," Sarah Jane said as we sat down. "I have a feeling that something is going on. Something we don't want to get involved in."

We had no idea what was going on, and even more mysteriously, Jade had not turned up.

"Can I help you?" A young man asked. He was sitting beside the reception desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are the usual staff?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They have taken ill," he replied. "They should be better soon."

As I was led away, I noticed that something was wrong. The walls were no longer bright, cheerful colours that I was used to, but they were jet black. All the posters taken down, everything. Everything I loved about that nursery, gone.

I didn't recognise the classroom any more. The curtains blocked most of the light from coming into the room and the light was poor. I could only just make out someone from the light.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a brown dress, a white cap and apron. It seemed like she stepped out of time. One of my siblings, Alice, had shown me a picture book about the Victorians, so that was where she came from. But how was she here, in the modern day?

"Emma Smith?" She asked. I nodded in reply. "I am Matron Whitehill. I'll be looking after you when you come to the foundling hospital in about four years."

"Matron," another woman said harshly, making me jump. "Leave Emma be, please. You need to get back to your own time before they miss you." Matron Whitehill nodded, pressed a device on her wrist and vanished.

The other woman came out of the shadows. She could have only have been 18 or 19 at the most. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also wore a red t-shirt and a black jacket, trousers and boots.

"Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Ruby. I'd thought you'd remember me."  
"No, I don't."  
"Then I guess someone had used memory dust on you."  
"What is memory dust?"  
"Memory dust looks a lot like dust, but it contains special powers. It makes someone forget about the person who threw it at them, unless they were very young at the time. When I had left you with your adopted family, you were only seven months old."  
"You serious?" I asked, surprised. "So, are you my mother?" Ruby nodded in reply. I hugged her close. She hugged me back.

"So, I guess you want to know what you are and how you can remember so much." Ruby said. I nodded. "The reason why you can remember so much is because you are a Qetesh."  
"What's a Qetesh?" I asked.  
"Qetesh are known as soul stealers. When they are as young as yourself, you do not have your powers. They, however, can remember a lot unless someone uses memory dust on them. You must have encountered it when I brought you to Earth. I have a feeling I know who did it."  
"Who?" I asked.

"Abigale Soul. She must have done it because she couldn't have children of her own. Your father wanted to keep you, but he was violent. He had hurt me so much and I couldn't risk it happening to you. I decided to hide you in the place he wouldn't ever think of looking. He doesn't know about Earth, so I brought you here."

So, that solved mystery number 1. Then, there was Abigale Soul. "How does Abigale come into this?"  
"When Qetesh are around fourteen, they would have developed all of their powers. From this, they are decided if they are alright to remain on the planet or if they would have to be exiled because of their hunger."  
"How is that decided?"  
"It is decided by some judges. They give you a trail to see how strong your hunger it is. If it is low or average, then you are allowed to stay. However, if your hunger is too strong, then you have to leave. I had to leave a year ago."

Suddenly, the receptionist came in.  
"Yes?" Ruby asked.  
"A Sarah Jane Smith has come to see you and Emma."  
"Show her in," Ruby replied.

A few minutes later, Sarah Jane came in, asking how I was.  
"Sarah J!" I cried.  
"Hello Emma. How are you?" 

From there, we began to explain about what happened during those first few hours. Sarah Jane looked over at Ruby. "So, are you Emma's real mum?"  
"Yes, I am. I came to Earth to find a home for her. A family came took her in saying that they already had five children and they were expecting another one and said that they'll be able to look after Emma. They told me later that the reason why they put Emma into care is because they had twins instead of the one child that they were expecting."  
"That would explain a lot. So, why did you bring Emma to Earth in the first place?"

Ruby began to explain about my father, saying that he was a good person, but he was just too violent to be a parent.  
"You hadn't told me about the memory dust yet!" I cried. "What happened next?"

"When I left Zelos, Abigale must have sensed that you were with me. She followed us to Earth and stole some of my memory dust and used it on you. I was furious with her as she made you forget everything."

Sarah Jane managed to sort out the receptionist, who had wanted to devour the planet. My real mum, Ruby, had said that she had only joined up with him to protect the planet. He was sent back to his prison ship, where his people judged where he should be. Mum said that he was wrong to go against their judgement.  
"Then you shouldn't have done it either," he spat before he teleported away.

Later, we were all back at number 13. Brendan had made us some tea and we talked about what had happened at the nursery. "So you stopped the aliens again?" Brendan asked.  
"Yes, for now," Mum confirmed


	11. Mum's departure

11\. Mum's departure

It was a very quiet morning at first. I was playing with some of my toys when Mum's phone rang. She answered it. "Yes?" Mum left the room. I looked at Sarah Jane. "Who is calling her?" I asked.  
"No idea." She replied.

Soon, Mum walked back into the room, looking grim. "I have to leave." She announced.  
"Why?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"The Qetesh told me that I need to be away from my daughter for a few years."  
"Why? None of this makes any sense!"  
"I know it doesn't, but, Sarah Jane, you have to be strong for Emma. Please, at least do that for me, please?"  
"I'll try." She replied. Mum nodded. She then knelt down beside me.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.  
"You certainly will," she replied. "But, unfortunately, that will be in a few years. But you have that to look forward to." I nodded.  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, Emma. But you have to be strong. Please, don't give up."  
"I won't." I promised. "I'll never give up."  
"Thank you." She smiled before she hugged me close. I hugged her back, sobbing. "There now, don't cry. You'll see me soon. Until then, Sarah Jane will keep you company." We released one another and Mum disappeared.


	12. The TARDIS

After my real mum, Ruby White, and Brendan left us, Sarah Jane could tell that I needed a distraction from it all, so she arranged for us to go on holiday in Cardiff in November 2002. I was looking forward to it.

Once I finished packing, we packed the car and we were off.

Since we arrived at Cardiff, I wanted to look around. As we were walking, I saw something. "What is that?" I asked.

"That seems to be some sort of alien." Suddenly, a car pulled up. A young man, a woman, and a girl around ten years old got out.  
"Suzie, Shyla, make sure that civilians keep back." The man said. "We need to secure this Weevil." That was when he noticed us.  
"Do you need any help?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"No, we're fine." Suddenly, the Weevil lashed out and scratched the man badly. It ran off.

"Are you all right?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I can't believe it got away."  
"We might be able to catch it if we join up, Captain." The woman said.  
"Right. Shyla, would you be able to look after..." He looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Emma White."  
"Shyla, keep an eye on Emma for me. Sarah Jane, you're with me and Suzie."  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I did a bit of research. Great job with the Qetesh at the nursery."  
"Well, we don't talk about that much."

As we went separate ways, Shyla told me what we were up against. I smiled. "This is the sort of thing I do with Sarah J."  
"So I've heard. I'm Shyla Costello."  
"Emma White." We shook hands. Shyla held my hand once we found the Weevil. She put a finger to her lips and I nodded. We crept forward. The Weevil turned to face us.

"Right." Shyla said. She brought two things out of her pockets. "Handcuffs and Weevil spray. Let's make it easier for the both of us." The Weevil snarled. "You want to do it the hard way? Fine by me." The Weevil charged off and we raced after it. "You're good at running."  
"Thank you. So are you."  
"I've been doing this for a year. It's getting normal." Shyla shrugged it off.

We soon found the Weevil close to a water tower. It suddenly disappeared. "Oh, what?" I asked. "What just happened?"  
"It stepped on the invisible lift. It thinks that we don't know it's there. This one's a bit stupid."  
"So, what do we do?" The Weevil leapt out. Shyla sprayed the Weevil spray so that the Weevil could not attack us. I helped her put the handcuffs on.

"We make a good team." Shyla said as we high fived one another.  
"I agree."  
"Great, you two caught it." The man said. "Come on, let's get it locked up." He lead us to a tourist centre.  
"I'm confused." I said. "We're locking it up in here?"  
"Not quite in here." Jack said. He pressed a button and the wall opened up. He lead us through into a lift.

Alarms set off as we walked out of a cog door. "Whoa." I said, impressed. Even though their base was underground, it was about three stories tall. It looked amazing.

"It's incredible." The man lead us to the cells and he managed to lock the Weevil in before he came to his senses.  
"Anyway, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"You're in the Torchwood institute. We're separate from the government, outside the police, beyond the United Nations. And you seem to be more mature than two years old."  
"Three, actually." I retorted. We just left it at that.

During our stay, I became close friends with Shyla. To my surprise, Shyla said that she dropped school in order to work for Torchwood.


	13. Matron Whitehill

Chapter 13- Matron Whitehill

It was three months later when Matron Whitehill returned. By this time, the nursery had reopened after the Qetesh incident, but I wasn't going to go that day or the next as that night, I would be seeing the 400 ships of Luckranous. "It is very rare you get to see this." Sarah Jane told me. "The last time those ships flew past Earth was over 200 years ago. The universe will be smiling on us tonight."

Matron Whitehill turned up in the afternoon. She told Sarah Jane that she wanted to talk to me alone before sitting down on the seat next to me. "Emma." She began. "I will not be able to see you again until October 2006, so I will tell you this now."  
"Tell me what?" I asked, inquisitively.  
"In October 2006, in about three years' time, I will come back to take you to the Foundling Hospital in the year 1882. It was originally planned that you would be staying there until 1887, so you would return to Earth in 2011, but I decided against it. You wouldn't want to stay there for too long, so I decided that you would go back in November 1885, so you will return on the 11th November 2009." She then handed me some pictures of the Foundling Hospital and the foundlings.

"How do you know all of this?"  
"The Doctor told me about it. Not only would it give you a chance to time travel for a few years, but your Mum also wants the chance to look after you. It may be in a different time period, and in a completely different place, but you two will be all right. You will be working in the old ice house, which is where the foundlings go if they get into trouble. You and Miss White will be making sure that they learn their lesson. You will be given the keys and you'll take charge of the foundlings while they are there. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Matron."  
"Very good. Now, I'll need to tell Sarah Jane about this so that she will know that you will be in safe hands during those years. Besides, it will not be for very long."

Once Matron Whitehill was gone, I began to research about the foundling hospital, and found that it was a place where orphans are looked after and schooled.

Late that night, we were sitting in the attic watching the night sky. Sarah Jane was pointing out the different stars when the ships flew by. It might have only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt magical.


	14. Into the fairy tales part 1

Chapter 14- Into the fairy tales part 1

It was a very cold February morning when the Doctor took me out for the day. Sarah Jane was absolutely exhausted and needed some rest.

When I entered the TARDIS, the one thing I wasn't expecting was Mum being there. "Hello Mum."  
"Hello Emma. How are you?"  
"I'm great, thanks. What about you?"  
"I'm all right."  
"You two, there will be time to catch up later. Now, where do we want to go? Remember, it's got to be somewhere fun. Maybe a teddy bears' picnic? I know Emma will enjoy that. It will make a nice change. A calm change. Come on." He led us to the wardrobe Sarah Jane told me about.

"You will need to change into some more suitable clothes," The Doctor said, gesturing to my waterproof coat and wellington boots. "It won't be raining." Mum took my hand and we went to look for some clothes for us to wear.

While we were searching in the wardrobe, I found a really nice red dress with a red hood. I had shown it to Mum and she told me to try it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled as Mum put my shoes on before she went to get changed as well. When she came out, she was wearing her usual red t-shirt and black trousers. However, she was now wearing a black coat. She was also wearing her usual black boots. She kind of reminded me of Sarah Jane.

When we stepped out of the TARDIS, there wasn't a bear in sight. "No bears?" The Doctor asked. "Not even a teddy bear? Ruby, Emma, can you two see any?" I shook my head.  
"They can't be in hibernation." Mum said.

As we walked on, a pale-skinned girl with black ebony hair ran into us. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"It's all right. I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends, Ruby and Emma. What's your name?"  
"Snow. Snow White."  
"Are you all right?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's just that those bears gave me a turn."  
"What bears?" I looked round. "There aren't any bears here."  
"There are," Snow insisted. "I saw Goldilocks with them. She seems to be having fun unlike some of us."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.  
"What other fairy tales are here?" I asked quickly. "What are they up to?"  
"I am on the run from the Evil Queen." Snow began. "Cinderella is working at her stepmother's house; Sleeping Beauty is still asleep after 98 years…" She peered at me closer. "I don't think you should be wearing that."  
"Yeah, I only just realised I could get into a lot of trouble."

There was a sound of scuffling feet from behind. Mum pulled me behind her. "Who's there?" She asked.  
"Friend or foe?" The Doctor asked.  
"I do not mean any harm." A gruff voice replied. "Especially not to your little girl."  
"Sarah Jane doesn't know that Emma's here." The Doctor answered. "If she did, she might have tried to come after us. We're not supposed to be here."  
"I can tell."  
"Come out."  
"But then Emma would get scared." The voice protested.

I could make out the body of a creature within the shadows. I couldn't make it out properly, but I knew that it certainly no bear. Its snout was too long, and it also had grey fur. I guessed that it could be a wolf, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"You can come out." I said.  
"Are you sure?" The voice replied.  
"I'm sure."

The creature slowly moved into the light to reveal a majestic wolf.


	15. Into the fairy tales part 2

Chapter 15- Into the fairy tales part 2

The wolf didn't seem to be like your usual wolf. He seemed more handsome and majestic. He also seemed so much kinder. The Doctor pushed me further back. "Be careful," he warned me. He turned to the wolf. "If we lose her, then not only will it be Sarah Jane that will be furious, it will also be Ruby." The wolf hung his head.  
"I only want a friend." He whimpered. "It's my brother that's after the real Red Riding Hood."  
"How can we be sure?"  
"My brother looks a lot more ferocious than me. He also spies on people. I checked on him earlier, and he was still talking to Red He doesn't think of the consequences." He sat down and scratched himself. "If Emma wants to stroke me, she can. I do not want to hurt her."

I cautiously stepped forward once he finished scratching. The Doctor tried to pull me back, but Snow soothed him. "She'll be fine as long as we keep an eye on her." The Doctor gave in and sat down beside her. Mum came over and sat down beside me as I stroked the wolf. He closed his eyes, looking very content. I felt my fears melt away. I felt safe.

After a few minutes, the Doctor stood up. "Right, Emma, we need to go."  
"Do we have to?" I moaned.  
"One day, that was all I promised." The Doctor laughed.  
"I'll walk with you." The wolf said. "I don't want you to get into trouble with the evil queen or my brother." So, with that, we said goodbye to Snow and continued on our way. The wolf offered to carry me, but I shook my head and toddled on.

When we were outside the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocked the door just as an elegant woman walked past. He froze, worried. The wolf pulled us behind a tree. "It might not be the best hiding place, but it'll have to do." He said.  
"Why, who's that?" The Doctor asked.  
"Have you not read the fairy tales?" Mum hissed.  
"Oh, I've read fairy tales all right. The three little Sontarons, have either of you heard of that? No? Okay."  
"That's the evil queen." Mum whispered.  
"But you grew up on Zelos. You wouldn't have fairy tales like Snow White and the Three Little Pigs. You Qetesh had something far different."  
"So? That doesn't mean that I haven't read them at one point."  
"When did you read them?"  
"When Emma and I were heading towards Earth to escape from the Time War, I read them to her. It was mostly to comfort her after her father got exterminated."

"I'll make a distraction while you three run." The wolf said. He walked out of his hiding place and tried to attack the evil queen. While she was distracted, we ran out of our hiding place and into the TARDIS. It took off at once.

Mum helped me to get my coat on. I hugged her close. "Are you going to leave me again?"  
"I don't want to, but the other Qetesh may force me to."  
"But why? They can't control you. You've been exiled!"  
"I know, but you'll understand when you are older why I can't be around while you're little. But we will keep on meeting up, I promise. I know this wasn't expected by either of us, but the Doctor told me to come with him for an adventure. It's better than being trapped in something that is similar to a golf ball."

When the TARDIS landed at 13 Bannerman Road once again, Mum came out with me. "I may have to go again." She told me. "I don't want to, but I might have to for your safety."  
"But I started fighting aliens nearly every week. Why can't you stay and help?"  
"All right, I think you have now convinced me to stay. I'll just go and talk to Sarah Jane." I nodded and Mum hurried out.

"Did I hear that Ruby wanted to stay?" The Doctor asked. I nodded. "She'd better behave. Oi, Ruby, did you hear that?"  
"Yes, I've heard that." Mum said.

The Doctor closed the door and took off.


End file.
